Late Night Encounter
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Haunted by the past, Harry wakes in the middle of the night. Wandering the halls to clear his head, he runs into someone he was not planning on seeing. What will come of this late night encounter? - a drarry fan fiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did drarry would be canon.**

Harry Potter had always been prone to nightmares, I mean with everything he's been through it would be fucking ridiculous if he didn't. The problem is he's sick of waking up his friends because of his bloody screams.

He learned the silencing charm so why not put it into use? Every night after Ron and the rest of his friends went to sleep he put up the charm so no one could hear his screams, so no one would have to worry.

Harry's POV

 _The pain is too much. I hold my head where the scar is located, hoping the pain will subside. Peter walks out holding something, focusing I can see who it is, Voldemort._

' _Kill the spare!'_

 _A blast of green rushes towards Cedric, he's dead before I can do anything. Screaming, I hear screaming. Wait, this is my scream. Cedric is gone, dead. I heard when his body hit the ground, the body of my friend._

 _They're all around me, wizards and witches dressed in black, holding my dearest friends captive. If I don't hand over the prophecy they'll kill them. I could never let my friends die, handing over the prophecy, even knowing it's importance._

 _Sirius and Lupin arrive with the rest of the order just after the transaction. Sirius causes Lucius to drop the prophecy, smashing it. Just as Sirius finally over powers him time begins to slow down, I hear Lestrange cast the killing curse, can see the familiar green light but yet I still fail to save him. Yet again I hear the screams I am so familiar with._

 _I stand motionless as Snape puts an end to the headmaster I looked up to. I can see him fall and still I can do nothing to save him. Everyone I care about gets hurt or dies._

 _Alone in the dark, I hear the voice of that monster ringing in my ears. I look around but still do not see anything. I just hear his voice echo around the room. Telling me how I will lose, how I should give up. Telling me how everyone I care about will continue to die._

 _Suddenly I'm curled over in pain, crucio..._

I jolt awake screaming. It really is a blessing that I learnt that charm, if I hadn't Ron and everyone else would have been woken yet again. checking to make sure they were all still sleeping peacefully I sigh and put on my glasses.

These nightmares of the past always wake me. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I slowly make my way across the room.

Before I know it I'm walking around the corridors trying to clear my head. Hopefully I don't run into anyone, I can't believe I forgot my cloak. As I turn the corner I collide with something falling flat on my arse.

Looking up I see exactly what I ran into and I instantly wish I was anywhere else. What I see is Draco Malfoy.

'Oh look who it is, where is your pet weasel Potter?'

He sneers, oh he's bloody perfected that at this point. Blimey I wish it was anyone else, I'd even rather Snape... ok that's taking it too far but still.

'What are you doing out and about, Potter? Did you get lost on your way to ruin something else?'

'Oh sod off, Malfoy. How bout yourself huh?'

He just snorts and arrogantly looks the other way. What is his bloody problem! I mean what right does he have to be a snot nosed brat.

'A what now, Potter?'

'Did I say that out loud?'

'Nah, I'm just asking about something you said in the middle of class,' he snorts again, 'of course you said it out loud scarface.'

We sit in silence for a while neither wanting to speak to the other. Until he breaks the silence.

'But really Potter, why are you out here? Tell me or I'll report you to the headmistress.'

He's wearing that cocky smirk of his. I don't want to answer, I don't want to let him win but if I get caught I don't even want to think about what will happen. Then it hits me if only to stall.

'I'll tell you if you come with me back to my sleeping quarter.'

Malfoy's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. Only barely noticeable though.

'Oh the great Harry Potter wants to bed Draco Malfoy.'

He pretends to swoon then starts laughing.

Draco's POV

Potter goes bright red, seemingly realising what he said wrong. I have to admit he can be pretty adorable when he blushes, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

'W-what? No! Th-'

I cut him off by covering his mouth. I would rather not get caught out here with Potter in the middle of the night.

'I get it, I get it, Potter. No need to lose your shit, I'll come with you just stop shouting.'

I really don't know why I agreed, if anyone finds out I'll be done for. I guess I'm just curious about why Potter was walking around without his little friends.

Uncovering his mouth we get up, him leading the way. Even without having to worry about what people think now, I still never planned on stepping foot in the griffindorks common room.

Harry no, Potter looks at me seemingly trying to decode an unsolvable riddle when we arrive at the entry. It only takes a moment to figure out why, the password, he doesn't know if he should say it in front of me. I can't help but roll my eyes.

Eventually he just gives up and gives the password, allowing us to enter. Once I step inside I take the chance to look around. The most noticeable thing is all the red, god I hate that colour. It seems I was standing around for too long because I suddenly feel my arm being tugged.

As he drags me to where ever he sleeps I take the time to think. For some odd reason my thoughts always drift to a certain person, I can never figure out why. I always play it off as hatred and make others believe that as well, but really I know that is not really true.

He opens a door and gestures for me to be quiet. When I peek into the room I see the weasel and several others fast asleep. He tugs me towards the only empty bed. I sit down and watch as he puts up a silencing charm around the bed and sits beside me.

He turns to face me then sits there silently. I can't help but notice how messy his hair is, how beautiful his eyes are. That isn't what I'm here for though.

'so... are you going to tell me why you were wandering the halls alone?'

A conflicted look crosses his face, as if he was having a war within his head. He continues to look at me while thinking for a moment then sighs.

'Fine, if you must know I woke up from a nightmare. I was stuck reliving the past; when Cedric died, when Sirius died and when Dumbledore was killed.'

I couldn't stop myself from flinching at the last one. I remember clearly when I was aiming my wand at him but couldn't do it, I was told to kill someone who had only been kind to me. In the end Snape did what I could not.

'I couldn't do anything other than watch those dear to me die. After Dumbledore died I ended up in a dark room all alone, I could hear his voice, Voldemort's voice. It was echoing all around the room telling me how I should give up, how everyone I cared about would continue to die and then I was woken up when someone used crucio on me.'

He looked close to tears while speaking, so broken. I did something I never thought I'd do, I pulled him into a hug. I just wanted to comfort this boy in front of me, the boy who suffers from nightmares similar to mine. I know how terrifying it is to relive your past while you sleep. He seemed just as shocked by my actions as me.

'Reliving the past is horrible, I know what it's like to live with that. I know we had a rough start but I want to be there for you, is that ok? Can we start over?'

I can't believe I just said that. I guess I'm just done trying to keep up appearances, trying to be perfect to impress others.

Harry's POV

Did I hear him right? I look up at him shocked.

'You want to be friends?'

He looks away seeming uncomfortable with the situation. It's strange seeing Draco Malfoy not acting all high and mighty. He just holds out his hand like he did back then, I smile and take it.

He looks at me with a genuine smile. It really is beautiful, I had realised that my hatred for him had disappeared ages ago.

'So, Potter-'

'Call me harry, that is my name last time I checked.'

We both burst out laughing. I can't help but feel curious. Why was he wandering the halls so late? Was it the same reason as me?

'Dray, why were you walking around so late?'

He looks slightly taken aback a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. It really is adorable.

'D-dray?'

'Yeah that's my nickname for you, or would you rather me continue to call you ferret?'

'Ok, ok. If you must know I was out for the same reason as you, I had nightmares again. Ones of the past.'

I reach out and ruffle his hair causing him to whine in annoyance. I guess some things just don't change, I can't help but smile. He looks at me confused as to why I'm smiling like an idiot.

'Just that even with you showing a caring side of yourself, some things never change. I'm glad.'

He sits there looking at me like I've grown another head.

'Glad!? You hated the old me!'

I can't help but laugh. His little outburst would've woken everyone if I hadn't put that silencing charm up. I look him in the eyes, I've barely ever seen his beautiful eyes so close.

'I haven't hated you for a while now, dray.'

Shock, shock is what I see on his face.

'What!?'

I pat his head playfully, smiling the whole time. He is so much cuter when he's not hiding behind that mask he puts up. It just feels so natural being around him now, I feel so safe. We sit on my bed for hours talking and talking, about our pasts and what we want for the future. If he hadn't always been trying to live up to his father's expectations, we may have became good friends back then. The influence of his parent's is what made him such a stuck up arse.

I must've gotten tired without realising, I yawn quietly behind my hand but he still notices.

'You tired?'

I nod a little, yawning again. It's way to late for him to be walking back to his house dormitory alone. Before anything else though I want to tell him what I've actually felt instead of hatred. Somewhere along the line that hate had turned into affection.

'Dray, there's something I want to tell you before anything else.'

'What is it, harry?'

'Over the years that mutual hatred we had for each other, somewhere along the line it turned into affection.'

He looks over at me, I look away. Was it the right decision to tell him? He thinks for a moment.

'I know that I stopped hating you but I'm not sure what I'd call the feeling I have now. I can't tell you it's love, I can tell you it is positive. I'm certain that part is the same as how you feel towards me. We surely aren't in love but I'd say there is some kind of attraction. I'd be willing to see where that attraction leads if you are,' he smirks, 'plus it'd be wicked to see everyone's reaction to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, mortal enemies, now together and getting along!'

We both burst out in fits of laughter. He is right, it would be wicked awesome. Sharing a smile and finally calming our laughter a few minutes later.

'Hey, Dray, it's too late for you to be walking the halls alone. You should just stay here tonight.'

After a few minutes of consideration he nods.

'Fine, I guess I can grace you with my presence for the rest of the night.' He says with a smirk.

'I'm honoured, really.'

I lay down and look at him expectantly, he quickly complies, laying down beside me, with a cocky grin.

'Looks like you really were desperate to get me in your bed, Potter.'

I lightly slap him, which he responds to with laughter and a small apology. Cautiously I wrap an arm around him seeing if it was ok.

Draco's POV

I look over when I feel him wrap an arm around me, at first I'm shocked but quickly get used to it and face him so I can wrap my arms around his body smiling. I'm glad we're gonna give this thing a shot. Gently moving one of my arms I remove his glasses and put them on the side table, before replacing my arm where it was before.

'Goodnight, Dray. Sweet dreams.'

'You too, goodnight.'

I smile down at the boy in my arms who's wrapping around me ready to sleep. I guess he could feel my stare because he reaches out and pats my cheek before leaning forward and gently kissing it. Before falling to sleep he took down the silencing charm. My whole face turns red as he buries his face in my chest. A small smile finds it's way into my face as I give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Having another person there to hold you, be there for you, is a good feeling. I don't feel as alone as I did at the beginning of the day. I don't care what people think, I don't regret telling him we could be together. The warmth of his body pressed up against mine slowly lulls me to sleep.

3rd person

Both boys slept peacefully after that. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter helped each other. Each making the other feel safe and helping to keep nightmares away by giving each other something they could hold onto in the real world and anchor them. Their sleep was uninterrupted.

Well that is until they were woken by a certain Ronald Weasley's girlish scream.

 **Hey, look who is back. I know i've Taken a huge break but school has been killing me along with mental illness. I think my writing has improved a little within these few years. Anyway feel free to make requests. Don't forget to review and favourite this story if you like it.**

 **-Ari**


End file.
